1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to animal feeding and watering devices and more particularly pertains to tip-resistant outdoor pet feeding or watering dishes which may be adapted for providing an outdoor pet food or water dish that is secured upright whereby preventing loss of food or water due to the pet tipping over the dish.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tip-resistant outdoor pet feeding or watering dishes is know in the prior art. More specifically, pet feeding or watering dishes heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing pet food or water are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The present invention is directed to improving devices for providing and outdoor pet food or water dish that is secured upright whereby preventing loss of food or water due to the pet tipping over the dish in a manner which is safe, secure, economical and aesthetically pleasing.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,337 to Mayer discloses a pet water container including a plastic drinking bottle having a drinking tube extending therefrom and a metal enclosure for supporting and protecting the drinking bottle. The invention disclosed is unsuitable for use by pets normally fed and watered with a dish.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 244,216 shows a design for a pet feeding dish having a removable bowl inserted into a ring-shaped holder.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 278,371 depicts a pet watering dish to similar article.
Neither of the devices shown provides a positive tip-resistant construction.
The prior art discloses a spill-resistant pet animal dish as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,056 to MacLeod which includes a water holding dish or bowl having sloping sides in combination with a snap-in lid having a central aperture large enough to allow all sizes of animals access to the liquid in the bowl.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,546 to Moore describes a dog watering dish including a water holding dish or bowl having straight sides in combination with an apetured disc which floats upon the liquid carried therein.
The two inventions described above provide no specific way to secure the dish upright and may be readily tipped by a pet animal; moreover, neither of these devices are suitable for use with solid or semi-solid food.
In this respect, the tip-resistant outdoor pet feeding or watering dish according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing an outdoor pet food or water dish that is secured upright whereby preventing loss of food or water due to the pet tipping over the dish.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved tip-resistant outdoor pet feeding or watering dishes which can be used for providing an outdoor pet food or water dish that is secured upright whereby preventing loss of food or water due to the pet tipping over the dish. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
As illustrated by the background art, efforts are continuously being made in an attempt to improve pet food or water dishes. No prior effort, however, provides the benefits attendant with the present invention. Additionally, the prior patents and commercial techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed and claimed herein.
The present invention achieves its intended purposes, object, and advantages through a new, useful and unobvious combination of method steps and component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functions parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing only readily available materials.